(ChevaxRichter) Penantian
by Epizobic
Summary: 3 minggu menunggu kepastian dari Ain adalah hal yang menyiksa bagi Ciel.


_Summary_ : 3 minggu menunggu kepastian dari Ain adalah hal yang menyiksa bagi Ciel.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ yaitu pihak KoG, Nexon, dan perusahaan lainnya yang telah merilis Elsword.

 **LuCiel** : Innocent; Ishtar-Chevalier  
 **Ain** : Richter  
 **Rena** : Anemos  
 **Elsword** : Knight Emperor

* * *

Tidak henti-hentinya Ain berusaha meregangkan bahu kanannya yang pegal. Kemudian dia menyapu keningnya dari keringat, nafas menderu mendesah lelah. Jemari kiri lalu memijat pelipis, sekaligus menyeka seluruh wajah; telapaknya bergerak serampangan dan tergesa; tak memperdulikan jika wajah rupawannya terkena gesekan kencang antar kulit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ain segera duduk di sebuah kursi kayu berderik dekat balkon; menghadap dan terus terkagum-kagum atas keindahan pemandangan senja di langit Elysion. Garis awan yang berbaris acak memenuhi timur hingga barat; bagaikan cat yang tersapu kuas. Warna keemasan, jingga, merah, bahkan sedikit merah muda, memberi corak warna di sepanjang horizon. Sesekali beberapa kuntum bunga musim semi berdansa menuju langit, dan melintas lembut di depan Ain.

Sembari beristirahat, Ain sibuk menghabiskan teh manis hangat (yang entah kenapa dibuat dalam termos dan selalu diisi ulang oleh Ciel dan Rena), dan beberapa potong bolu cokelat dari ruang utama. Ia hanya ingin bersantai; melepas penat dan rasa lelah yang masih merambat di sekujur badannya.

Ain sempat menatap cukup lama pada kue yang diambilnya. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ia akan menyantap salah satu makanan buatan Ciel. Setiap kali Ain berusaha menolak, menghindari, bahkan membuang apapun yang diberikan sang Duo, namun, perlahan namun pasti, berkat ajakan Elsword, Ain berjanji akan melunak pada Ciel dan Lu.

Namun tindakan ini malah membuat Ain semakin kehilangan arah.

Haruskah ia mematahkan keyakinannya, demi Elsword? Atau rela dibenci oleh temannya, tetapi kodrat Ain sebagai malaikat utusan masihlah utuh dan suci? Ain merasa terjatuh.

Ketika melahap hidangan Ciel, jujur, Ain ketagihan. Sayang egonya yang tinggi tak ingin dicela; ia tetap berwajah datar dan sedikit bereaksi meski hatinya memuji tanpa henti. Dan sifat Duo tersebut ternyata tak seburuk yang Ain kira. Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk mencela dan memaki, sampai pemikirannya tertutup oleh fakta.

Ah, Ain jadi gagal bersantai.

Masa tentram yang didambakan semakin rusak oleh sebuah tepukan di bahu kiri. Ain menoleh ke atas, dan segera memutar bola mata kembali ke depan. "Mengapa kamu disini, _half-demon_?"

Begitu keberadaannya dikenali, pria berambut biru tersebut membalas dengan senyum. "Aku hanya penasaran di mana bolu cokelat yang masih tersisa tadi. Melihatmu seperti itu... Sepertinya sudah terjawab pertanyaanku."

Sang utusan Ishmael masih tidak berpaling, "Kalau sudah tahu, lebih baik kau pergi saja. Aku tak ingin keberadaan orang lain karena hanya mengganggu." Mulutnya segera terbuka lebar; menyambut kudapan yang berada di genggamannya.

Ciel menatap lemah, namun masih mempertahankan senyum. "Jika itu mau mu..." Namun iris safirnya melihat suatu kejanggalan. "Ain...?"

Ciel memberanikan diri menyentuh sisi kiri pipi Ain. Telunjuknya menyapu lembut wajah si rambut tosca; gerakan asing yang nyaris membuat Ain terloncat. Jari Ciel merangkak turun; sejenak menyentuh dan merasakan betapa lembut bibir pemuda di depannya. Terlihat manis, mengundang, dan lezat untuk dilumat.

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah mengirim pikiran Ciel langsung melayang menuju nirwana; apalagi melakukannya secara langsung? Terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata; impian yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Kenyataan pedih yang masih Ciel tolak untuk percaya. Ia menyeka remah kecil yang masih berdiam di wajah Ain. "Lebih baik kamu siapkan tisu supaya tidak berantakan seperti ini lagi."

Demi Ishmael, Ain merasa panas. Sekujur tubuh Ain seolah diterpa hawa hangat yang tak terkendali. Telinga, bibir, lengan, hingga perut; seluruh anggota badan merasa tak ingin merespon.

Kesadaran Ain kembali semula saat Ciel mencubit pipi si utusan Ishmael. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kamu terlihat melamun. Jadi kucubit saja." Ciel tertawa kecil.

"Pergi." Ain mendecih. Dan nada bicaranya semakin rendah; dia ingin menunjukkan kekuasaan dan otoriter. Sebuah pertanda buruk, Ciel tahu itu. "Jangan. Ganggu. Aku."

Ditolak dan diusir, Ciel memilih mundur. Namun sebelum berjalan menjauh, ia menghela nafas, lalu kembali mengusik, "Sudah kau pikirkan jawabanmu? 3 minggu sudah berlalu, dan aku semakin tidak sabaran."

Kedua manik Ain membulat. Ekspresi nya berubah drastis; ia menjadi gelisah. "Beri aku waktu lagi. Aku masih tidak bisa memutuskan."

Sekali lagi, Ciel menghela nafas. "Hatiku berharap banyak atas jawabanmu nanti, Ain." Puas atas tindakannya, Ciel akhirnya turun ke dapur; untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam.

Ain kebingungan. Ia mengacak rambut dan menahan jeritan. Matanya memejam erat, bagian bawah bibir digigit begitu kencang. Tidak ia sangka begitu hatinya terbuka untuk Lu dan Ciel, sesuatu yang... aneh, membuat kacau detak jantungnya. Terutama kepada Ciel. Iya, pada Ciel.

Ain hanya mampu menyalahkan dirinya. Dan merutuk sisi manusiawi nya karena telah membuatnya selemah ini. Ia sadar dengan garis pembatas dirinya dengan Ciel, dan itu tak boleh dilanggar.

Demi memenuhi misinya, Ain rela membuang segalanya; bahkan cinta pertamanya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia kira dapat lakukan.

.

.

.

Setiap kali Ain ingin menghindar, alam bawah sadarnya tidak mengizinkan untuk lari. Ain selalu khawatir saat ucapan Ciel bergema dalam kepala. Kuku jempol kanan ialah pelampiasan Ain di kala stress, dan hari ini, jarinya seolah teman dekat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Baru saja selesai sarapan, ketika Ain ingin berendam di air panas supaya beban pikirannya lenyap, Ciel sekali lagi merusak momen. Si rambut biru kebetulan telah mengantarkan pakaian bersih untuk Lu, dan berpapasan dengan Ain. Tanpa keraguan, Ciel melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin; kembali dengan nada yang begitu lembut, halus, dan kehati-hatian mendalam.

Tentu Ain belum siap merespon. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat; bahkan sebelum Ciel selesai merangkai kata. Maniknya turun, hanya mampu menatap lantai.

Masih tidak terima dengan balasan Ain, Ciel melangkah maju; memperkecil jaraknya dengan si rambut tosca. Mata birunya menatap intens; bahkan dapat terpantul jelas dari iris safir jernihnya bahwa dari tatapan itu, ada sesuatu yang diinginkan. Sesuatu yang didambakan oleh lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Ain tetap menghadap lantai. Bukan karena takut- Dia malah berani jika adu mulut melawan Lu dan Ciel.

Melainkan Ain takut terperangkap oleh senyum hangat dan mata Ciel.

"M-mau mu apa?!" Ain berusaha mati-mati untuk bertahan; sambil menekan rasa malu yang mulai menjalar ke pipi.

"Kau tahu, Ain?" Ciel merendahkan suaranya. Nada bass yang kental; tegas, dan menuntut. Pertama kalinya Ain mendengar lantunan suara seperti ini, dan tanpa disangka, tubuhnya gemetar oleh dominasi Ciel. "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi kau akan mengulur waktu, tapi bukankah 'permainan' ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama?" Ciel menjeda sejenak; menambah beban pada Ain yang malang. "Jika kamu membenciku, katakanlah sekarang. Katakan kalau kamu ingin aku menjauh. Katakan kalau kamu menganggapku hina.

"Katakan kalau kamu tidak mencintaiku."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Ain ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam.

"A-aku-" Sang utusan Ishmael memutar matanya tanpa arah. Ke kiri, kanan, lalu kembali ke kiri; semua ini terlalu mendadak. Kembali ia menarik jempolnya,

Tapi kali ini ditahan oleh jemari Ciel.

"Yang ku mau adalah jawabanmu, bukan sunyi. Tolonglah, Ain. Jangan buat diriku berharap banyak. Semakin lama aku menunggu, semakin besar perasaanku tumbuh menginginkan dirimu."

Ain malah semakin rancu. Tangan Ciel begitu besar nan hangat. Bahkan seluruh jemari Ain berhasil digenggamnya. "J-jangan bicara seperti i-itu. N-nanti-"

"Aku tidak mau 'nanti'. Aku mau sekarang." Ciel sudah tak menahan diri. "Bencilah aku sekarang, jangan ditunda lagi-"

"Justru itu masalahnya! Aku tidak membencimu!"

Eeaa

Ain ingin mati saja.

"M-maksudku... Erm..." Lantai nampaknya begitu ramah untuk dilihat; itulah bisikan yang mendorong Ain agar tetap menatap bawah. "Tadi..."

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

...bolehkah Ain meminta mundur kembali ke pada Ishmael? Kepalanya sudah penat, perutnya terasa geli, dan pipinya menjadi panas!

"K-kau bercanda." Ain memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil. Kali ini, ia menoleh ke atas; bertatap muka dengan manik biru Ciel yang seolah siap menerkam Ain. Tapi tetap Ain berdiri tegak. "Untuk apa kita melakukan itu? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih atau apapun-"

"Berikan aku bukti bahwa kamu memang membenciku." Ciel menyela tanpa pamrih. "Kalau kamu tak menginginkanku, doronglah aku. Maki aku. Dengan begitu, aku akan menyerah dan menjaga jarak."

Sebenarnya, Ain mau saja mengangguk, karena dia sendiri penasaran akan perasaannya terhadap Ciel. Bisa-bisanya hati Ain mengkhianati, sampai membuat Ain... seperti ini. Namun disisi lain, bukankah itu yang Ciel inginkan? Jika Ain setuju, berarti Ain hanya dipermainkan?

Ain akhirnya berhasil menentukan. Ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan misi illahiah nya; yang memang alasan utama Ain diutus. Lagipula, ketika Ain nanti pergi, takkan ada yang mengingatnya, 'kan? Buat apa berusaha keras mempertahankan sesuatu yang fana?

Iris tosca menatap lurus pria yang berada di hadapan Ain. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!

"Ayo lakukan."

...eh?

Bukannya kaget, Ciel malah menyeringai kecil. Dia mempersempit jarak, kelopak matanya sedikit sayu; Ciel ingin menghargai setiap detik momen ini. Ia mau mengukir keintiman ini dalam hati dan memorinya.

Sebuah kecupan kecil; yang lembut, perlahan, penuh afeksi, bagaikan menyentuh sesuatu yang begitu rapuh. Permukaan bibir Ciel menyentuh pipi kanan Ain. Si rambut biru memejamkan mata; dia mulai fokus mencatat puluhan- bahkan ratusan pujian dalam benak. Ia tidak berani mengungkapkan betapa sempurna nya Ain bagi Ciel. Namun kesempurnaan itulah yang menampar Ciel; bahwa kesenjangan keduanya terlalu besar.

Ain malah terdiam kelu. Lidah ingin menghujani pemuda di depannya dengan seluruh kata kasar yang ia ketahui. Namun tertahan.

Ain tak ingin mengatakannya.

Ain tak ingin dibenci.

Ain tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang dipuja hati kecilnya.

Tidak lama berselang, Ciel melepaskan diri. Ia menatap kembali mata sang utusan Ishmael. "Bagaimana? Apa kau membencinya?" Padahal Ciel belum rela kehilangan Ain. Jantungnya berdegup menunggu respon.

Tetapi Ain masih menolak mengungkapkannya. Terlalu takut, gugup- semua bercampur aduk. "A-aku... tidak tahu. Aku merasa... aneh. Bukan benci, bukan suka. Seolah-olah... sesuatu dalam diriku merasa dihargai." Mulut Ain tak bisa berhenti. Dia terus-menerus berbicara acak, mengekspos isi hatinya. Bagi Ain memang acak, lain halnya dengan Ciel yang paham betul 'kebingungan' Ain.

"Berikan aku waktu 1 minggu untuk bersamamu." Senyum Ciel merekah. "Akan kuajarkan makna dari kejanggalan yang mendiami dirimu. Akan kuberi tahu apapun yang ingin kau ketahui.

"Akan kupersembahkan kasih sayangku, karena kamu memanglah seseorang yang patut dilindungi."

Apakah Ain menolak? Tentu tidak. Dia sudah terbuai oleh kebaikan pria di depannya ini.

"Apa tidak terlalu singkat? Aku saja butuh 3 minggu untuk menjawabmu." Sedikit merona, namun Ain masih melanjutkan. "B-bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya selama 3 minggu?"

"Apa kau yakin? Bukankah itu terlalu lama?"

"Dibandingkan denganmu, sepertinya aku juga harus menanggung dalam durasi yang sama."

Betapa senangnya Ciel mendengar ungkapan Ain. Hatinya bak kembang yang merekah di musim semi; penuh warna dan sangat bersemangat. Sementara Ain sendiri juga turut bahagia; karena akhirnya ia mampu belajar mencintai, menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Terlebih lagi, bersama pemuda yang berhasil menaklukan keganasan hatinya.

Entah Ain sadar atau tidak, kedua tepi bibirnya tertarik ke atas, diselingi sebuah tawa kecil. Sesekali, Ain ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan Ain yakin Ciel mampu mengajarinya semua itu. Asalkan Ain masih kompeten, sepertinya tidak masalah.

Semoga saja.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Cerita ini muncul berkat ide dari teman FB bernama Neulicius. Terima kasih atas ilham absurdnya. _Love you_ :D


End file.
